A Life
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: In life, shit just gets real. AU.
1. Prologue

**A Life **

_In life, shit just gets real. AU._

* * *

Rated T for swearing.

_**Author's Note**: All about the modern days of our generation. Circles on the life of characters. Remember, it's Japanese culture. I guess a better version of "It's Life." Eh, enjoy. I hope. :)_

****STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED****

* * *

**[Ask me anything if you are confused. Don't worry, I don't bite.]**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Everybody wants happiness, nobody wants pain,_

_But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain._

Clad in a black hoodie with the initial "L" printed on the left chest part and faded blue skinny jeans with red converse, Lucy stands by the bus stop. It was early 6 in the morning, and she was waiting for her friend to arrive to the waiting shed. She breathed heavily and white smoke came from her mouth. _Cold. _She thought. Lucy dug her hands deeper in the pockets of her hoodie, and sighed. It was around mid-February, and it's about time winter comes to an end. The snow is melting ever so slowly. And it's almost the end of the school year. Lucy is a freshman from Fairy Tail High **(too cliche, I know. But I have no choice.)**, and turning sophomore around 20th March. Graduated from junior high last year, and Lucy became a high school student. Final exams are on the first weeks of March, and after that, she can relax. Lucy sat down on one of the chairs of the shed and wore her tiger bonnet, keeping her warm.

"God, what's taking her so long?" She muttered to no one in particular. Then, she heard soft tapping of feet coming from her left.

"Lu-chaaan!" Someone exclaimed out loud. Seemed to be out of breath. Lucy snorted a bit and jumped to her feet, took her bag and stepped out of the shed. She turned her head and saw blue hair and an orange headband. Lucy shook her head and grinned. "Levy." She stated her friend's name.

Levy laughed and took out a pink heart-shaped box wrapped with a blue ribbon. "Ne, ne. Lu-chan?" She poked her free hand on the blonde's shoulder. Lucy looked down on her shorter friend and raised a golden brow. "Hmm?"

The blue-haired freshman blushed a bit and said in a timid voice, "D-Do you think G-Gajeel-san will like this?" and she covered her face with the box she was trying to show her best friend. Lucy chuckled and ruffled the shorter girl's blue hair. Levy blinked behind the box, until the blonde immediately snatched the box away from the bluenette's small hands and dashed to their school, leaving the poor girl. "E-Eh?! Noooo! Lu-chan!" Levy called out. But failed miserably. Levy sees the blonde already running a few houses from her. _Ugh. Lu-chan is Lu-chan. _Levy thought. Then something struck her.

_Lu-chan will go straight to school, attack Gajeel once she sees him, and shove the box to his face._

Levy gasped at the thought and started running to their school as well. While screaming, "LU-CHAAAAAAAN! LU-CHAAAANN!" and waving her hands frantically, which resulted to waking the whole neighborhood.

* * *

_Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop true strength._

As Lucy reached the vicinity of the school's gates, there she saw.

In front of her, her friends were standing, waiting for her arrival. They all looked angry and Lucy doesn't think that they were mad at her...right? There's no way. Lucy creased her eyebrows together and frowned. "Good morning, _minna_. What's going on?" She tried her best to give away a smile, but she couldn't. Her sad frown remained on her pretty face._  
_

Erza stepped out of the small crowd and crossed her arms, her hazel eyes not breaking eye contact with hers. Sweat ran down her face and gulped loudly. It was nerve-wrecking and she was scared as hell. Erza cleared her throat and said in a boom, "You are to be banned from this school." and that was when Lucy knew that it was the worst thing that ever happened.

Lucy's eyes widened and stared at the redhead in front of her. "N-_Nani_?! Why?!" She exclaimed in a mixture of sadness and shock in her voice. It was all too sudden.

Then she saw Gray step out as well. He narrowed his droopy eyes and simply said, "What? You think we didn't know?" In a cold tone, as well. Lucy's mouth started to quiver. She didn't know what they were talking about.

"W...What are you talking about? What do I think that you don't know?" Lucy couldn't understand.

And for the first time that day, she heard Natsu's voice. He scoffed and stood next to Gray. "Don't you understand a thing? You almost got Lisanna and Levy killed! For _three _times!" Lucy flinched when he shouted at her and absorbed what he just said. Lucy was taken aback by his statement.

"No way..." she frowned deeper.

And it hit her.

Whenever Lucy hangs out with Lisanna or Levy, there's always an accident. _No wonder... no wonder they kept avoiding me ever since the last time I was with Lisanna-chan. _Lucy's eyes saddened and her face fell. "N-No way..." She muttered once again with disbelief, but this time, all of them heard it. It was then that Lisanna came out from the small crowd of her friends. Her face was filled with sadness and anger at the same time.

"Lucy-senpai," she started, "Do you remember the day when Mira-nee tried to dress you up as Erza-nee when it was Erza-nee's birthday?" she asked softly. Lucy nodded slowly, remembering the redhead's 18th birthday.

"_Hai_." The blonde freshman replied.

"And Natsu said that you almost got me and Levy-senpai killed, right?" Lisanna continued. Lucy didn't move an inch. "And we got evidence." She said. Lucy's eyebrows raised and looked up at the white-haired girl. She took out a photo from her skirt's pocket and showed Lucy a photo of a girl with blonde hair and Fairy Tail's uniform. But, unlike Lucy's usual short skirt, the blonde student in the picture was wearing a longer one. Lucy reminded herself of the day when she was wearing Erza's clothes.

In the picture, the blonde was pushing a white-haired girl that looked exactly like Lisanna to the middle of the road with a truck and bus on the way. Lucy gasped and cold sweat ran down her spine. "That's..." she stammered.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "That's not me." She protested. Natsu's eye twitched angrily and snatched the photo from Lisanna's fragile hands. He gripped it as if wanting to rip it into pieces and jabbed his other finger furiously at the brutalized paper. "YOU DARE TO LIE EVEN WHEN THERE IS EVIDENCE?!" He shouted at her with a loud boom. Lucy's body jumped a bit, and it felt like as if a boulder fell on her. Lucy shook her head quickly and clenched her fists.

"I promise! I promise that's not me! I-I wear shorter skirts!" Lucy retorted. The one in the picture practically reached below her knees. Lucy nervously blinked and waited for them to reply.

It was silent for awhile, until Lisanna spoke. "Remember when Mira-nee dressed you up?" Lisanna reminded everyone again, crossing her arms. Now, she's really pissed off.

Lucy slowly nodded again with a low "_Hai_." again.

"Then she let you wear the longer skirt of Erza-nee, and you escaped before anything else happens," Lisanna paused and took a breath. "And I helped you get out of school and we were walking by downtown. Then, you pushed me. You pushed me towards the road when there was a bus and truck coming up from different sides." Lisanna finished her story, with eyes closed. As if it hurt too much until now.

Lucy tried to remember it all. But she never remembered anything going out with Lisanna that day. All she knew was that, after being completely dressed up as Erza with the red wig, and showed herself up to Erza as a birthday gift. Which got a very painful hug from the redhead. Erza was supposed to know that. Mira was supposed to know that. Lucy narrowed her eyes and gulped. How is she going to say this when all of them won't even believe what she says anymore?

...

"That's still not me." Although there was a hint of hesitation in her voice, Lucy continued anyway. "I swear. That's not me."

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

**days later.**

And Lucy knew. Lucy knew that that was the day Lucy got hurt the most. Physically and emotionally. She was hurt by her _nakama_. Her _friends_. People she trusted with all her heart. People she loved ever since. People she depended on. People she wanted to depend on her. People she cared for dearly. Her precious nakama. But was all past tense.

Lucy wanted to be different. She struggled to go back to who she really was after her father had left her with no mother. She wanted to change again. She wanted to change back to who she regretted to be. She wanted to change for the better. To forget, to erase everything sad in her mind.

And now.

Her usual warm smile turned to a cold poker face, but still crying inside. Her happy eyes turned to almost-dead ones, but still burning and alive behind those. Her sunny self was thrown away and turned to a one that no one ever recognized after a long time. But that's how Fairy Tail sees and thinks of her now. Cruel, evil, stonehearted, or heartless, even. Ever since the day they thought she was trying to kill Lisanna. That's what they thought. They believed the wrong side. They trusted what is the opposite of what she is. If they're satisfied with what they think that is the truth, then it makes her happy as well. Lucy was okay with it. Lucy was fine with what happened. They were too gullible, foolish, and stupid. They never thought sense. _They are. _But that's what the Lucy of Fairy Tail thought before. But now, she'd never think that Fairy Tail was worth anymore.

Lucy realized that all of her life was wrong. And she wanted to change that.

There's no turning back anymore. It was now or never. _Please don't make me regret it. _Lucy pondered.

* * *

**On that same day**,

Lucy was thankful of the headmaster of Fairy Tail High. When he heard of the small mob of his students attacking of their own fellow friend, he immediately sent the guards and himself to the main gates. And there, they found the top students of Fairy Tail beating up a defenseless, frail and weak blonde girl that Makarov recognized as Lucy Heartfilia. Freshman, and is the friend of the small crowd that is hurting her right now. It was unbelievable. Such a scene to see. Makarov made everyone stop. _"Stop hurting her!"_ He exclaimed to everyone.

The crowd froze, and only Lucy's cries, pants and sobs were heard. Makarov narrowed his eyebrows and turned to the guards. _"Bring them inside." _The guards nodded their heads.

_"Yes, sir!"_

Then, the small crowd of Lucy's "friends" walked back inside with the guards. But an angry aura still surrounded them. But, some of them had an aura of pure regret. Regret and sadness. Makarov can see it.

Makarov then walked towards the girl lying down on the floor, immobile. _"Heartfilia-san." _He softly called as he knelt down on the ground. The said girl didn't move or speak, just crying. Crying out loud while her hands covered her face and her tears falling down endlessly.

_"Are you...okay, Heartfilia-san?" _He asked with concern. She choked and sniffed loudly. Makarov closed his eyes and frowned, disappointed that such a thing happened. He thought that he taught his children with a moral and decent attitude. But why? Why did this happen? From what did this lead to? _What _happened?

He closed his eyes. Makarov felt a pang hit his chest. It hurts to know that your own children would hurt their own nakama.

Makarov waited. Waited until Lucy stopped crying. Then, she'll let her explain.

**Later.**

Lucy explained everything to the old man. Makarov was shocked, his mouth left hanging open. Lucy can't be banned. _"No."_

Lucy raised her head up in surprise. _"Eh? Nande?" _She asked with a worried look. Makarov shook his head. _"I just can't," _He sighed longingly. _"Can you still wait until the end of the school year?" _The blonde girl blinked and stared at him. Her eyes half-closed and nodded her head carefully, thinking about her decision.

_"Yes, sir." _She answered quietly. Makarov's face saddened once more and looked down.

_"I'm so sorry, Heartfilia-san. For letting you do this."_

_"It's okay, sir. It's my fault, anyway." _She said with a choke and fake-smiled. Makarov's eyebrows frowned and dismissed her. But before anything else, Makarov had to assure himself.

_"Just..." _He said. _"Just don't mind them. A few more weeks, you can finally be free, Heartfilia-san." _Makarov smiled sadly. Lucy turned her back on him and sighed.

_"Don't worry, sir. I'll manage," _She determinedly stated with profound confidence. She turned her head to him and smiled. _"and that's a promise."_ She laughed falsely and went out of the office.

_I hope._

_Nakama. What does it even mean anymore?_

* * *

**[Tell me what you think.]**

**(c) asdfghjkl anime**


	2. Prank Calls

**A Life **

_In life, shit just gets real. AU._

* * *

Rated T for swearing.

_**Author's Note**: Chapter two is out. ;) Enjoy._

**Reminders**:

_"talking" _- the other line of the phone

"talking"

_thinking _- in mind

**talking **- emphasizing

_**thinking**_- emphasizing

**Warning**: OOC. Unfamiliar characters are not mine. They just came from another anime/game dimension realm. Eyeshield 21 characters for the story are revealed! Just remember that two guys with the name Agon and Juumonji, and a girl named Mamori, are three characters from Eyeshield 21 that I am going to use for the story as one of the main characters! If ever you read the name '_Sena_', '_Hiruma_', '_Kurita_', '_Suzuna_', '_Gen_'/'_Musashi_', and '_Unsui_', they all came from Eyeshield 21. But, they are just there. Probably, show up from time to time but not often. Like, extra characters with special roles? Yeah...kinda like that.

****STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED****

* * *

**[Ask me anything if you are confused. Don't worry, I don't bite.]**

* * *

**Prank Calls**

_Shut the door, _

_turn the light off, _

_I wanna be with you, _

_I wanna feel your love, _

_I wanna lay beside you, _

_I cannot hide this._

...

...

As Lucy let herself fall on her comfy bed, she let out a sigh. "Finally, I'm not a freshman anymore." She tried to light her mood up. Lucy closed her eyes and opened it again, only to see her ceiling staring back at her. _Way to end the school year._ She sarcastically thought with a roll of her eyes. Then she closed her eyes again. Groaning, she smiled to herself. _I changed for the better._ The blonde thought to herself. _Finally, at pea—_

All of the sudden, her phone started ringing. _ring. ring. ring. _Lucy's eyes shot open and glared at the ceiling. She turned her head to face her study table on the other side of the room, where her phone is ringing. _ring. ring. ring. _Lucy closed her eyes shut and sighed.

_ring. ring. ring._

Her eyes opened once again.

_ring. ring. ring._

_ring. ring. ring._

Lucy's eyebrow twitched a bit. "Annoying..." she muttered. Lucy tried to ignore the ringing, not wanting to answer the call. Because whoever it is, is just going to ruin her mood again. So, she tried to wait for it to stop.

_ring. ring. ring._

_ring. ring. ring._

"Make it stop..." She pleaded with a small whimper, covering her ears with her pillow. "Mmmppphhhh..." She groaned through the pillow.

...

...

Silence.

Lucy sighed in relief. "That's bet—"

_ring. ring. ring._

"AGGHH!" Lucy yelled out in frustration. She angrily stood up and stomped to her table and took her phone and looked at the caller ID. **Unknown**. "W-What the?" She stared at it in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her phone angrily. Lucy threw herself on a bean chair and gripped her phone with convulsing hands as she pressed the **Answer **button rather hardly. Lucy took the phone to her ear and said in a dark tone, "**_What?_**" She's pretty much pissed off now.

No one replied for a moment. Lucy rolled her eyes. _Prank calls._ When Lucy was about to hang up, someone suddenly spoke. _"Ah. May I ask who this is?" _The person on the other line spoke. Lucy's brows rose up high and scoffed. Wasn't she supposed to be the one asking that? What a fail prank call. Then suddenly, a crazy idea went in Lucy's mind. _Hmm... _Her mouth curved to a devious and evil smirk.

"Taylor Swift speaking. May I help you?" She asked with a kind voice. It wouldn't hurt if she used a famous person's name, right? Yeah.

Then she heard someone yell on the other line. Lucy's smirk widened if that's even possible. _"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TAYLOR S-S-SWIFT?!" _He/she/it/they stammered, whoever he/she/it/they is/are.

"Yes. Do you need something from me?" Lucy asked, sounding as innocent as possible. _God, this is fun! _She said to herself inwardly.

Then, silence for awhile. Until she heard on the other line say, _"Dumbass trash. That's not Taylor Swift. We're trying to call Lucy Heartfilia. Trash." _and Lucy's blood froze. He/she/it/they is/are just destroyed her troll skills! _OH MY GOD! _Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped in disbelief. _I GOTTA CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND TELL THEM I'M _NOT _LUCY HEARTFILIA!_

"Uh, hello?" Lucy tried to stay composed as ever.

_"Gimme that."_

_"H-Hai."_

_Hmm. They must be a lot._ Lucy thought.

_"Oh yeah we are. And, by the way. You're on loud speaker. Moron."_ The other line told her.

_I said that out loud, didn't I._ Lucy deadpanned.

_"Yeah. That, too." _The other line chuckled.

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what do you want from me?"

_"Obviously, you're **not **Taylor Swift. My trash uh...I mean...'friend' here is gullible, that's all."_

"And how do you say that?"

_"Well, we called a **Japanese mobile number**. Of course, Taylor Swift wouldn't _have _a Japanese number, aye?"_

"**Well**, what do you know? I, Taylor Swift, has just gotten a Japanese number." _Shit. _Lucy's starting to get nervous.

_"Aah? This **is** Lucy Heartfilia. We have your name and number right here."_

Lucy gulped. This is the last straw for her. "Okay, bye." Then she hung up.

"Fucking prank callers. Fucking stalkers. Ugh." Lucy leaned back on her bean bag, and she fell on the floor. _Way to start your vacation, Heartfilia. **Way to start your vacation. **_Lucy sighed.

Before she could sleep that day, her eyes were wide. _Wait, wait, wait. How the _fuck _did they get my number?! And how do they _know _me?!_

* * *

"She hung up on me." A guy with dreadlocks and purple glasses said as he stared at the phone in his hands.

"I-I told you, Agon-san. It's a really bad idea to call her with an unknown number." A shorter guy with natural spiky hair said nervously.

"Shut up, trash shrimp." _Agon _cursed at the shorter boy.

"Agon! Don't bully Sena!" An attractive woman with brunette hair that reached below her shoulders scolded at Agon, crossing her arms across her chest. Agon snickered and stood up, dropping the phone at the carpeted floor. He walked up to the brunette teenager and gave her a back-hug. He gently kissed her cheek from behind and he had a lopsided grin on his face. "Oh, c'mon, Mamori. Trash shrimp was just annoying me, that's all."

Agon glared at the short boy from behind Mamori. The latter nodded his head quickly and grinned sheepishly.

Sena, the guy with spiky hair, laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ahahahah. _H-Hai_."

Mamori, the brunette, wore a worried face and sighed. "Alright, then. Even if I force you two, you're gonna lie anyway." She shook her head and threw herself on a soft bean chair. Agon shrugged his shoulders and sat on another bean chair beside Mamori.

They were on Mamori's condo, which her father owned. Agon Kongou, Mamori's boyfriend of 2 years, barged in her room when she arrived from school. While Kobayakawa Sena, Mamori's childhood friend, just happened to be invited by Mamori for a cup of tea.

"The person you are trying to call got trolled, I see." Mamori rested her head on her hand as she placed her elbow on her knee. Agon laughed while Sena nodded his head. He pointed at Agon and Agon stopped laughing.

Mamori followed Sena's hand and she glared at her crazy boyfriend. "Agon!" She boomed at him. "You're bullying people again!" Agon sweatdropped and groaned.

"Whaaaat? I just wanted to talk to her!" Agon whined. "Isn't she—" Agon coughed and continued, "Isn't she your cousin?"

"No. I don't even know her!" Mamori corrected him irritatingly.

"Really?" Agon stared at her in disbelief. Mamori nodded.

"Oh yeah right. I asked that pink-haired dude her number." Agon thought in wonder.

"You mean Natsu Dragneel? The one from Fairy Tail High?" Sena leaned closer, interested. Mamori and Agon stared at him weirdly. Sena gulped, "W-Well, I just admired him because of his determination to protect his friends, t-that's all." Agon sneered at him and reached out his hand to ruffle his hair.

"That's kinda lame, aye?" He joked. Mamori hit his head hard, and Agon yelled and held his head soothingly.

"The fuck?!" He shouted at the brunette. Mamori glared at him and stuck her tongue out, "Don't touch Sena. You're just gonna end up hurting him." She stated. Agon rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bean chair.

"Anyway. I just thought that she's a hot girl or somethin'." Agon looked at his two companions, who were staring at him. Sena sighed and Mamori facepalmed. The brunette stood up and went to the kitchen. "I'm just going to get some snacks. Want anything?" She stared back at them with her huge brown eyes. Sena simply asked for water and a biscuit, while Agon said that he wanted some cake, which resulted to Mamori hitting him gently on the head and him just getting some bread. Poor guy.

"By the way, did you know that we were having advanced classes starting this Wednesday?"

* * *

...

...

**the next day**.

...

At 11 in the morning, Lucy groaned in her bed as the sunlight hit her eyes. _Nooo. I'm being blinded. _She shut her eyes closed and covered them with her huge fluffy Simsimi plushy which was given to her by Natsu on her 16th birthday. She grunted and sat up on her bed. Hugging her plushy, Lucy sighed and stood up, covering her window with her heavy draperies. "First day for the one-month vacation. Please, be good to me." She mumbled to herself and descended the stairs, only to be greeted by her dog, Plue. Plue is a pure white Pomeranian puppy, 8 months old. Lucy got him three months ago, and Plue seemed to be fond of her as if she were his best friend since forever._  
_

"Hey, Plue." Lucy greeted her dog as if it was going to talk back. But instead of speaking human language, Plue barked back loudly. Lucy smiled at him, showing Plue that he just made her day.

Walking past the dog, she went to her kitchen and prepared herself some Apple Jacks. She took out some milk from her fridge and poured it down on her bowl and she ate happily. _I'm glad that freshman year is over. _Lucy thought to herself in pure glee. She touched her cheek and thought about how she will enjoy this vacation very much. Until she heard her phone ringing loudly again from upstairs.

Lucy froze once more. _I can't believe that my phone is _that _loud. _Lucy massaged her temple with her fingers as she swallowed her cereals. Lucy ate all of her cereals at once and she dashed back up to her room, her phone still ringing. She stomped her way to the annoying device and she glared at it. Now, the caller ID said **Mom**. _Oh. _Lucy deadpanned in her mind, and she quickly answered and stuck it in her ear.

"Hey, mom." Lucy replied sweetly.

_"Hello, dear. I've been calling you for 10 times already, and you haven't answered. Anything wrong?"_ Lucy heard her mom on the other line. Lucy sweatdropped and sighed. _I overslept. _But there's no way she's going to say that out loud, would she?

_"Um, sweetie. You just did." _She heard her mom say. Lucy's eyes widened. What's with me and saying things out loud that I'm not supposed to say out loud!?

_"And that too." _Her mother chuckled halfheartedly while Lucy's face flushed. "MOM!" Lucy yelled through the phone. She just couldn't handle her mom teasing her endlessly.

_"What? Fufu." _Her mom stopped laughing and got silent. Lucy felt awkward now.

"Uhhh... What did you call me for?" Lucy asked, scratching her head.

_"Dear, I want to tell you something important." _Layla's voice turned serious. Lucy gulped nervously, finding the voice all too familiar. This means business. _Serious _business. "W-What is it?"

_"You are going to have advanced classes this whole month."_

Then, Lucy's whole world froze.

* * *

...

...

**somewhere**.

**in North Pole**.

...

"Hey, dude. Did you just hear someone scream?"

"Yeah. I think it came from Japan."

"Oh..."

Silence.

"**WHAT?!**"

...

* * *

_"Oh dear me."_

"MOM! WHY!?" Lucy repeated those words over and over again loudly. Poor Layla, had to suffer from her daughter's loud mouth.

_"Lucy. Your father and I just want to help you with your studies." _Layla sighed.

"But..! But..!" Lucy whimpered, her head slumping down. A sad aura surround the blonde now. Even Layla can feel it through phone call.

_"I'm sorry, dear. But we have already enrolled you to a school that holds advanced classes." _Layla explained to Lucy. Lucy was crying comical tears now and she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"W-Where..?"

_"It's called Fenrir Academy. Just a few blocks from your apartment, as I have heard."_

"Mmph. Fine." Lucy said, completely defeated.

_"Okay, Lucy. It will start two days later. I'll be going to work now. I miss you!" _Layla's voice rang with a sing-song. Lucy smiled warmly.

"Miss you too, mom. Bye."

_"Goodbye, sweetheart."_

Then. Layla hang up.

Lucy laid back down on her bed with a flop and covered her eyes with her arm. Advanced classes, huh? Boring.

* * *

...

...

**two days later**.

...

Okay. That escalated quickly.

...

_Anyway. _Lucy was already standing in front of the school where she will study in for the whole month. _Iiiihhhh. The school's too big! I don't think it's possible for me to NOT get lost. _Lucy mentally groaned and trotted inside. With each step, Lucy is getting lazier and lazier.

"I don't wanna go!" Lucy exclaimed through the corridors. Then, someone showed up from another hallway. He seemed to be around mid-twenties. Lucy blinked at the man and stared at him with wonder. When he saw her presence, his face lit up.

He walked towards her and gave her a gentle smile. "Oh, good morning. You must be Lucy Heartfilia, hmm?" He offered her a hand, and Lucy nodded her head, shaking the hand with her smaller ones. Lucy shot him a brighter smile.

"Yes, that's me."

"Advanced classes?" The man softly said. Lucy nodded.

He moved his finger and motioned her to follow him. "This way." And they started walking on random hallways until Lucy got confused and they were facing a door with the name "**Advanced Classes**" on top of it. Lucy looked at the door of the classroom and at the man. The man smiled at her and motioned her to come in. Lucy blinked and abruptly said, "No."

The man just looked at her weirdly. "Huh? Why not?"

"I didn't get your name yet." Lucy told him. The man let out a long "Oh." and he chuckled.

"My name's [**_tooooooooot._**]" He nodded his head at her.

"Oh. I see. _Hajimemashite_, [**_tooooooooot._**]" Lucy grinned at him and he grinned back. After a few moments then, he left her alone in front of the room.

Lucy turned at the door and sighed deeply. _Please be good to me._ She thought to herself, calming down a bit. Her fingers fidgeted inside her skirt's pockets as her feet rocked back and forth. Then she took out her hand from her pocket and touched the doorknob.

Gulping, she turned the doorknob and the door opened, revealing the whole class of advanced classes.

They were as noisy as Fairy Tail in the morning. Lucy sweatdropped and stayed there for a few minutes, waiting for the class to quiet down. There was a teacher but he was sleeping with a porno magazine covering his face. He looked young for a teacher. Probably around early twenties. Lucy narrowed her eyes and walked silently inside the room, the noise covering her steps. They didn't seem to notice her. Lucy trotted over to the teacher and took the magazine off his face and pulled on his nose.

The teacher's eyes shot open and he let out a loud yelp. The class then were silenced by the sudden yell, making them stare at the blonde and the teacher.

"What the..?" The teacher rubbed his nose soothingly. He looked around and to his right, where Lucy was standing and staring at him with an angry look. "Hey, professor dude. A student just entered." She told him. The professor dude looked at her lazily and to the class.

He groaned and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Everyone this is your classmate," he paused to look at Lucy. Lucy didn't move an inch. "Oy. Tell 'em yer name." He yelled at her. Lucy had an angry tick on her head and glared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to know my name?!" She snapped at him. The class simultaneously exclaimed '_Oooooh_' in pure wonder.

Professor dude's eyes turned to equal signs, "Uhhhh... well... You have to introduce yourself to us first." he grinned at her.

"Okay, fine! Whatever," Lucy rolled her eyes and slumped her back, her hands finding the pockets of her skirt again. "The name's Lucy Heartfilia. 17 years old. July 1. Used to be a student in Fairy Tail High. Currently in senior high, 2nd year. And just living life." She finished with a bored face.

It was silent for a while, with a few blinking comical sounds. Until someone shouted, "YOU'RE LUCY HEARTFILIA!?" which made Lucy jump with a shriek.

Lucy stared at the one who shouted with wide eyes, "Uh...yes?" and the blonde looked at the person and found that it was a girl. She has brown hair that stopped on her shoulders, and shining green eyes. She grinned widely at me and said, "My friend her was the one who prank called you!" and pointed her finger at a guy with dreadlocks and purple glasses, who was sitting next to her with a scowl on his face.

"_Taylor Swift_, huh?" He grinned maniacally and laughed with a loud boom. Lucy's face turned beet red until she recognized his face. Lucy's eyes widened once more and dashed to his seat, grabbing him by his collar, and shouted straight to his face, startling everyone else."KONGOU AGON?! AMERICAN FOOTBALL PLAYER, JERSEY #2?! RUNNING BACK OF _SAIKYOUDAI_?!"

_Once you take that first step, and commit to taking the rest, things change. Momentum is suddenly on your side._

* * *

**Saikyoudai **- a university of Eyeshield 21, but it is also an affiliated high school

**Hajimemashite **- "Nice to meet you."

**Mamori **- full name, Mamori Anezaki. From Eyeshield 21. Team manager.

**Agon **- full name, Agon Kongou. From Eyeshield 21. Running back. Quarterback. Jersey #2.

**Sena **- full name, Kobayakawa Sena. From Eyeshield 21. Also known as '**Eyeshield 21**'. Running back. Jersey #21.

**Taylor Swift **- famous all over the world. Actress, singer, composer.

/ More information? Search them up.

**Author's Note**: _Sorry for the lame chapter! Please forgive me. / Anyway. __Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate it. This story will be a multi-crossover. Ask me anything if you are confused or want to know more about the story. Also, vote on my poll. Tell me what you think. ;)_


End file.
